The Legendary Koi Fish
by AkaKuro Shipping Warriors
Summary: Once in every hundred years, a koi fish is born. If you find that colourful fish and catch it when it morphs into its human form under the night's full moon, you will be granted one wish. But here's the deal: once your wish is granted, the "koi fish" will be forced to stay in its human form


**The Legendary Koi Fish**

**Summary: **Once in every hundred years, a koi fish is born. If you find that colourful fish and catch it when it morphs into its human form under the night's full moon, you will be granted one wish. But here's the deal: once your wish is granted, the "koi fish" will be forced to stay in its human form

**A/N: **Hey Everyone~ We are here to bring you more collaboration pieces~ With our event~ 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams, we are so happy to see all kinds of people from all over contributing and writing as much and as little as they want to make great works of art~

So yes our event is made for anyone, even you to contribute, All you have to do is continue off where the previous person left off in the comment, and continue the story, easy~ You can steer the story however you want, write as much as you want, anytime you want. So if you like this story please visit us on our facebook page and find our event 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams to continue this story~ The event is always on~

So without further ado~ Thank you so much to all the people who contributed to this piece~

Please thank; Belles7, Sapphyre Lily, Lunatari23, WinterRaineeDay, ShioriErz, Suki Chuah

For taking turns and writing out this piece, we hope you enjoy~ once again if you want to see more~ well its up to you to write the continuation~ so please come down to our FB page to do so~ For all our collaboration fic from our event are fics written by you for you~

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basketball**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They called him the Red Emperor, the man with a cold heart. His name was Akashi Seijuro, the current Akashi reigning over the Rakuzan Empire. Ever since his mother died, he would visit the royal gardens and in that maze of greenery, there lied a pond in the centre. When he was a little boy, his mother would take him and wind their way through the garden maze. As she did this, she'd tell him about the legendary Koi fish.

The pond was always covered with exotic varieties of lotuses and water lilies, the green carpet of plants completely obscuring the water surface. Every now and then, a harsh wind would be able to push the plants apart, revealing a crack of the clear water beneath. There was said to be a school of koi living beneath the water plants, but hardly anyone ever saw them.

The last person to witness a glimpse of a koi's flashing tail was the head gardener, on the night Akashi's mother died the water swirled, under the moonlight, it was like a touch of the divine light from heaven itself. the winds stilled, all was silent, it was if destiny was setting everything in motion. The water rose up like pillars, and formed a ball, basking in the bright divine light, absorbing it, making the ball of water glow.

A shadow of a fish could be seen swimming inside it, before everything went white as it burst, mist covered and obscured everything, from within the mist out step a bluenette, whose skin are as pale as the moonlight shone from the lonely moon above, whose eyes are as blue and calm like the water in the pond.

Clad in nothing but a white silk robe with beautiful patterns of the pink cherry blossoms across the cloth. His orbs roam across the garden as he made his way towards the blooming cherry blossom tree near the pond. His gentle blue eyes saddens as he touched the flowers as glitters of pink emerged from the petals,

"It must have been lonely for you too..." his eyelids lowered,

"I missed Haruko-sama too..." . It was then; he heard light footsteps of someone entering the royal garden, the bluenette quickly glanced around for a place to hide. Finding a shrub large enough to cover him, he tiptoed to it and crouched behind it to spy on the newcomer. What came next nearly stopped his breath.

The bluenette nearly shouted the name of the late empress before remembering that said person was long gone to the other side. He chuckled inaudibly under his breath and muttered, "Of course. How foolish of me. How can I forget about her son?"

He examined the Red Emperor from head to toe, noting his similarities with his late mother. Unbidden, the name of the redhead escaped his lips.

"Akashi Seijuro..."

Saying that, the redhead turned around and stared at his direction. Kuroko froze as heterochromatic eyes clashed with his own blue eyes.

''Oya, what do we have here?" The emperor smirked as he gracefully strolled towards the direction where Kuroko was hiding. Kuroko gasped in surprise when a warm hand stroked his cheek gently

"How did you get this far into the garden, dear one? Who granted you the access to this place?" his pair of sharp heterochromatic eyes which eyed the bluenette who flinched upon his cold touch.

The young emperor knows that , no one should be in this garden other than the head gardener and the few selected royal family members that has been granted access to the forbidden garden. The bluenette took a step behind as he looked directly into the royal blood's eyes,

"I have always been here but Your Majesty was just never been able to see me like the late Empress Haruko did."

Akashi's eyebrow knitted upon hearing those

"Just who are you?" he demands as he took a step backward, staring at the unfamiliar bluenette. The mysterious person did not reply and so, the emperor asked once more,

"I said who are you." The boy could feel the cool night air permeate his silky robe and ghost against his skin. He stared at the red head, inwardly perturbed. A human had spotted his alternate form.

"Domo. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well what will happen next? Do you want more? Well please visit our event 1000 Wishes, 1000 Dreams on our facebook page. For this story is a collaboration piece written by you all, and anyone interested can do so~ Come and try your hand at writing scenes to continue this~ Steer it in any way you want~ You don't have to be a writer, you can just be an average Joe~ for anyone can contribute as those did here for this fic~

Till next time~ We hope to see you, Lets write more and continue this~


End file.
